Girl on Fire
by kurayami megami
Summary: No es el vestido. No es el Peinado. Katniss está ardiendo y el mundo, con ella. Peeta lo ha sabido desde que subió al escenario.


**Girl On Fire**

Peeta a veces cree que aún está soñando. Que se encuentra en la cama de su habitación y tiene los ojos cerrados, aguardando a que su madre lo levante para comenzar a hacer el pan. Pero, ahora que está esperando pacientemente para su entrevista con Caesar Flickerman un día antes de que comiencen los juegos, cae en la realidad de que no saldría vivo de ahí nunca.

Su traje negro con las llamas pintadas luce intimidante, no como él, que es completamente una cosa aparte. Portia se había puesto dulce, le reconoció como su mejor trabajo y no pudo negárselo; le había hecho parecer como todo un chico Fiero y confiado de sí mismo, aunque por dentro estuviese temblando.

El público lo quería, Si, pero eso no significaba que él quisiera todas esas personas que deseaban ver la manera en que moría, ni que todo el tiempo de portaba como un cariñito. Peeta estaba enfadado con todos, pero sobre todo, con él. ¿Cómo sobreviviría a tal masacre?

Cuando el tributo del distrito once terminó su entrevista, la sangre se le Heló hasta los dedos. Su respiración se volvió irregular y el estómago se le encogió diez veces más de lo que ya estaba. Quería salir corriendo y ocultarse en su habitación en el último piso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse (aunque no podía hacerlo, de todos modos estaba muerto).

Katniss se movió de su lugar con la presencia tan poderosa que emanaba siempre, haciendo que todos los demás la voltearan a ver ( y no los culpa, aquel vestido era despampanante sobre ella). Tiene la mirada fiera (y seguramente no se da cuenta) pero también está perdida. Peeta siente la lejanía de esos ojos grises y a veces pareciera que todo el tiempo está sola, fijando sus pensamientos en algún punto que nadie más conoce.

Está deslumbrante, y no en el sentido figurado. Katniss Brilla más que aquellas Joyas pegadas a su vestido, y lo hace aún más cuando sonríe, aparentando estar como una estrella del capitolio que no ha sufrido lo que ha sufrido ella en ese mundo. Llena de preocupaciones y problemas, aun se da el lujo de mantener una plática con Caesar.

Admira cómo se vuelve interesante, cambiando de ser la amarga y testaruda chica que le cuestiona todo a Haymitch a una encantadora chica con un Maravilloso vestido. Le agrada al instante, al igual que el resto del público. La atención está en ella y la domina, la hace suya, como todo lo que ella toca.

Katniss era la realista, la que siempre tenía los pies en la tierra y le recordaba que no estaban ahí por un simple paseo escolar, sino para enfrentarse a muerte. Lo que no sabía, era que ella siempre había tenido la posibilidad de ganar. No podían subestimarla por ser una chica, traía más peso sobre los hombros que cualquiera pudiera soportar.

EL, por el contrario, apenas podía imaginarse los primeros segundos en la arena.

Ahora que ya habían entrado en confianza, Caesar le pide que modele su vestido y ella acepta. Se levanta y da un giro, luego otro y las flamas la envuelven. Caesar la está mirando, los otros tributos la están mirando y el capitolio entero está atrapado en su resplandor. Pueden ver el calor en sus ojos e ilumina el escenario como nadie lo ha hecho.

Peeta no puede moverse y su boca apenas se abre de la impresión, porque no puede creer que una chica tan solitaria como ella se transformara en lo que es.

Katnis Arde, y con ella, El mundo por detrás.

La repentina confianza vuelve a él, su vieja amiga que se convierte su único método de supervivencia (Pues que si su compañera era una experta en la caza, él era experto haciendo amigos). Respira y exhala con tranquilidad, dando por terminada la entrevista y sabe que el sigue, por lo que pone su mejor sonrisa y se alienta así mismo para no arruinar el plan.

Caesar dice su nombre y él se levanta con la ovación del público. Tal vez no traiga un increíble vestido o sea la cosa más sexy del distrito Doce, pero Katniss le ha dado la esperanza que necesita para seguir y convencerse que él también puede llenar ese espacio en el escenario.

Espera que todo salga como es debido y no termine quemándose con aquella chica en llamas después de lo que dirá, porque seguramente no estará contenta.

Pero con tal de hacerla brillar, a Él no le importa.

* * *

_Este... ¡Hola! soy muy nueva en el fandom, así que me presento._

Soy Kura y no voy a decir que soy una gran, GRAN fan de los Juegos, pero el símbolo del traje que Cinna le hizo a Katniss y el mensaje que daba me atrapó muchísimo (además de que amo los vestidos y la pirotecnia). Quise escribir desde la perspectiva de Peeta por que no es mi personaje favorito y quería probar cómo se sentía estar bajo su piel.  
El título es SUUuuuuper original (ya, lo sé, me quemé la cabeza), pero creo que no había otro mejor.

Espero que no me haya salido OoC y sea de su agrado. Solo dejo mi pequeña huella por aquí para realizar pequeños deseos que tengo en mente.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero verlos pronto.

con mucho amor.

Kura.


End file.
